Miraculous Theories
by May 16 writer
Summary: Theories about Miraculous the tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir. Keep in mind these are just theories and not facts.
1. Chapter 1

What happened to Mrs. Agreste

This is a theory of what happened to Adrien's mother. Okay I was watching Batman and Robin, and the Batman series and one of the main villains Mr. Freeze had a wife named Nora who was deathly ill so he kept her frozen or preserved in some machine til she could be cured.

So my guess is (if Hawkmoth turns out to be Gabriel) A year ago, Mr. and Mrs. Agreste go to Tibet (Tibet was seen in his safe) which happens to have many deadly illnesses, Mrs. Agreste contracts one and falls into a coma and the doctor informs Gabriel that there is a small chance of her ever waking and suggests to pull the plug.

Refusing to lose her, Gabriel takes her back with him to Paris and keeps her comatose body contained in a machine that keeps her alive while he becomes the super villain Hawkmoth so he may use the ultimate power to bring his wife out of her comma.

I know what you're thinking, why wouldn't Adrien or media or anyone else know about this? After all the Agrestes as we've seen in the show are famous. Well what if Mr. and Mrs. Agreste were previously a super hero team much like their son and Marinette but had to take a break from it after having a son? But Master Fu probably asked them to preform a secret mission in Tibet which required their miraculouses and they probably sent Adrien to some overnight lesson or something to avoid suspicion from him, this would explain why no one knew about the trip or what happened to her.


	2. Chapter 2

Lila theory

I have a theory about Lila. I think she's going to be a lot like Charlotte Wasteford from H2O. Even though she's not going to be the real Volpina in season 2 and yet an older version of Volpina bears a striking resemblance so she might have a relative that was an original miraculous holder just like Charlotte's grandmother was an original mermaid.

So I'm thinking that Lila finds out that she is in fact related to a hero and believes she deserves to be Volpina. She steals the necklace of the real Volpina and uses it to become a hero but she abuses her powers and drives a wedge between Ladybug and Cat Noir (neither are aware she's a fake) by creating fake illusions of Ladybug calling Cat Noir weak. Later she finds out who Ladybug is and when she sees that Ladybug is actually shy Marinette this leads her to believe that she's the superior miraculous holder.

As Lila she bullies her more timid alter ego. Marinette feeling guilty over how she treated her as Ladybug let's her get away with it. Adrien is hurt by how mean Ladybug has been or so he thinks, Lila comforts him and acts nice and supportive. Adrien gives up on Ladybug and starts dating Lila who he believes has changed. To make matters worse she intimidates him from seeing Marinette and if he objects she guilt trips him about the incident between them and Ladybug.

When Adrien starts avoiding Marinette she becomes suspicious and asks Lila if she has anything to do with it. Lila lies that she's the real Volpina (the fake one). She then cruelly taunts Marinette, saying she's a better hero so Cat Noir doesn't need her anyone and that Adrien doesn't even care about her because she's so pathetic. When Marinette refuses to believe her, Lila shows her the bracelet she gave Adrien and tell her he broke it. (Actually she stole it and crushed it) then says "You call yourself Ladybug, you're pathetic."

Heartbroken, Marinette gives up being Ladybug and runs away from home despite Tikki's protests. One night on patrol Cat Noir received a message from Ladybug who is crying, saying she's sorry and promises he'll never have to see her again. The next day he learns that Marinette is missing and her parents inform him that Marinette came home in tears the night before she disappeared , remembering Ladybug's message he puts two and two together. He decides to go look for her, Lila tries to talk him out of it calling it a cry for attention but Adrien knows all too well that Marinette wouldn't do that. She then tells him that he doesn't need her because she's Volpina and that makes her way better than her.

Adrien finally sees Lila's true colors and realizes she's responsible for the fake images. He dumps her and leaves to find Marinette. Somewhere hiding in an alleyway, Marinette is attacked by thugs but is rescued by Cat Noir. He brings her home and reveals himself. He apologises and asks her on a date which she happily accepts.


	3. Chapter 3

Reincarnated Cartoon Theory

Okay has anyone heard of the whole Timmy Turner and Danny Phantom reincarnation theory? Like Timmy wishing to be reincarnated as a new kid to keep his fairies so he's reincarnated as Danny Phantom, his world turns into Danny Phantom's world, and the characters of The Fairly Oddparents are reincarnated as Danny Phantom characters. If you have keep reading if not I suggest looking it up before reading this.

Anyway I think this happened again with Miraculous Ladybug. I wonder if Adrien and Marinette are two other characters. In 2007 Nickelodeon did a show called El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera (look it up if you don't know what that is) which tells the adventures of thirteen year old boy who's a cat themed hero and his blue haired girlfriend Frida Suarez. Seem familiar? I wonder if they were reincarnated into Adrien and Marinette. Btw for those of you who ship Manny with Zoe I'm sorry to tell you this but Frida is his true love. The creators stated that were destined to get married and have kids, don't believe me look it up.

Why? Well for starters the similarities.

The phrase Miracle is used in both shows. El Tigre takes place in a city called Miracle City and the heroes in Paris use miraculous. Both shows contain magical items that give people powers.

Both Manny and Adrien are kids who are cat themed heroes, have green eyes, they're both cocky, are oblivious to their friend's crushes on them, and have heroes and villains in their family. (That is if Hawkmoth turns out to be Gabriel and Mrs. Agreste is a miraculous hero) Also both boys are dealing with a separation between their parents but at least Manny's father is still loving and his mother is still in his life.

Frida and Marinette are both blue haired and blue eyed girls, are in love with their best friends (though Frida hides her feelings way better) and are mixed ethnic. Marinette is half French and half Chinese, Frida was born and grew up in Mexico but she's of Spanish heritage.

How the theory works. Well we all know that the book of life and El Tigre pretty much exist in the same world and Xibalba is notorious for making twisted deals. So here's what happens: While Manny is fighting with a villain Frida is killed in the process, heartbroken and refusing to lose the girl he loves he cries out he'll do anything for her to live. Xibalba hears his cry and offers to help however he agrees to revive her in exchange for Manny's belt.

Manny agrees but he knows of Xibalba's trickery so he demands the Xibalba revive her first before he hands over the belt. Little does he know that Xibalba can't revive her because it's her time but he wants the boy's belt so badly that he decides to have her reincarnated instead but to that he must create an alternate universe where everyone is reincarnated. He rewrites the book of life, has everyone in Miracle City Mexico reborn in Paris France but he twists the deal to where everyone is reincarnated as the opposite of who they were before and no memory of their former lives. But what he didn't count on was that part of the deal was that everyone in Miracle City had to be reincarnated even him.

Manny is reincarnated as Adrien but instead of being a mischievous, sneaky, unpopular and happy pre teen struggling with weather to be good or evil, he's a well-behaved, respectful, popular yet lonely teenager who's chosen to be good. He is more kind, mature, and well meaning than his previous carnation but he still retains his green eyes, his cocky,flirtatious, and oblivious to women's feelings nature and his love for Frida which is channeled toward Marinette and instead of denying his feelings he acts on them frequently. Also they way he constantly takes hits for Marinette stems from Manny's guilt of failing to protect Frida the first time.

Frida is reincarnated as Marinette but not as the rebellious, cool, punk rock chick damsel in distress she was before but instead a shy, awkward, girly teenager with super powers. Like Adrien she is more kind, mature, and well behaved than her previous form. She still retains her blue hair and eyes, her insecure and caring nature along with her love for Manny which is channeled toward Adrien and instead of hiding it well like she did before she makes it very obvious.

The mystical items of El Tigre were remade as the miraculouses, the book of life became the book the Gabriel kept in his safe, and the mystical gods were reborn as kwamis.

La Muete being a magical being of goodness and fortune was reincarnated as Tikki. But instead of a beautiful goddess she's now a cute kwami of creation and good luck.

Xibalba being her opposite as a god of misery and despair was reincarnated as Plagg the kwami of destruction and bad luck.

The CandleMaker was reincarnated as Wayzz both retained their wisdom but while Candlemaker was more chill Wayzz is actually worrisome.

Manny's parents were reincarnated as Adrien's but since everyone is supposed to be the opposite of who they were before they are no longer the loving and supportive parents they were instead his father cold and neglectful, while his mother is completely absent. Also both fathers keep giant portraits of their wives and are suffering great sadness from being separated from them.

Manny's grandfather was reincarnated as Master Fu but instead of being the greedy thieving scoundrel he was before he is actually wise, helpful, and good.

Frida's parents are reincarnated as Marinette's but instead of being strict and overprotective they are more laid-back, understanding, and accepting of her liking boys.

Frida's sisters were reincarnated as Alya and Chloe. They were both loving yet spiteful to their younger sister so fate decided to make one a loving best friend and the other a spiteful enemy yet will one day be good.

Davi the annoying kid who always dreamed of being Manny's side kick was reincarnated as Nino this due to the fact that Davi was a nerd before and Nino is cool and by Davi's desire to be Manny's best friend.

Zoe Aves a.k.a Black Cuervo was reincarnated as Lila Rossi but instead of being goth and denying her feelings on the boy she's crushing on she does the opposite by wearing brighter colors and accepting these feelings. However she still retains her jealous, manipulative, and vengeful nature due to her increase hatred and jealousy of Frida which in this life is channeled toward Marinette.

Sergio and Jr. Were reincarnated as Kim and Max because while in their old lived they considered themselves a jock and genius when in actuality they were just two losers they become just what they always wanted but because this is opposite world they're good instead of evil.

Sartana of the Dead and El Oso were reincarnated as Nathalie and the Gorilla, instead of being the family's greatest enemies they became opposite, faithful employees and guardians.

Does this make sense. Do you believe this could be possible? Keep in mind it's just a theory okay. The creators did not state that any of this was a fact.


	4. Chapter 4

Gabriel is not Adrien's father theory

Adrien hardly bears any resemblance to his father so I'm thinking he may take way more after his mother or he's not Gabriel's son. My theory says that Gabriel was in love with Adrien's mother but she loved and married someone else. Sometime when she was pregnant or when Adrien was still a baby, Gabriel out of jealousy used the Moth miraculous to dispose of her husband and convince her that he was dead. She married Gabriel who offered her a home and to be a fatherly figure to her son however Gabriel harbored a small dislike for the boy because he's a symbol of the fact that she chose someone else over him. Eventually Mrs. Agreste discovers some old letters from her first husband leaving her to believe he might be alive however she is still unaware that Gabriel had something to do with it. She leaves to find him which angers Gabriel so he becomes Hawkmoth hoping to find the miraculouses and his secret wish is that Mrs. Agreste had chosen him the first time instead of Adrien's father.


	5. Chapter 5

Why Chloe is so mean theory?

Chloe is probably one of the meanest characters on the show. But why is she so mean? I believe it all started with her mother. We don't see much of Mrs. Bourgeois so I believe she's dead. Mrs. Bourgeois was this kind, generous, and helpful woman who Paris loved greatly. Chloe was especially close with her mother, admired her greatly and considered her to be perfect. She died when Chloe was a child which devestated her greatly, with her mother dead and her father being a busy man, the mayor spoiled her rotten in hopes of trying to make up for absent time and the grieving process.

Chloe wants to be perfect and loved by everybody like her mother was so she tries everything she can to be popular believing that's what made her mom so beloved. Also she was very jealous of Marinette because her mother was alive and she got to grow up with hers so she bullied her constantly. When Adrien's mother disappeared, he and Chloe bonded over the fact that they both were now motherless and she became attracted to him.

He admiration of Ladybug stems from the fact that Ladybug is everything her late mother was: Kind, selfless, helpful, and beloved by Paris. Chloe is a spoiled brat who deserves a good kick in the pants if you ask me but I believe she doesn't think she's mean or horrible. She just wants to be everything her mom was.


End file.
